Nakamaship Is A Good Thing
by Pricat
Summary: Young Gaara runs away from Suna as he's tired of being different but ends up in Konoha where he meets somebody who has a demon in him too but can Naruto show him that friendship is a good thing as they are becoming friends?
1. Running Away From Home

_**A/N**_

**_This was an idea I had today and it involves Gaara and Naruto being little kids and becoming friends as Gaara ran away from Suna as he was tired of being treated differently but Iruka is Naruto's caregiver because of him having the Nine Tailed Fox inside him._**

**_At first, Gaara doesn't trust him until he learns from Iruka that Naruto has the Nine Tailed Fox and a strong bond begins._**

**_I hope people like. _**

* * *

It was midnight in Suna and somebody was sitting on the rooftop as it was a youngster with spiked red hair, emerald grreen eyes with dark rings around them and wore a small gourd on his back.

His name was Gaara but he was feeling alone as nobody in Suna wanted him because of the Two-Tailed Shakakau that his father the Kazekage had sealed inside him from birth but it had made him become feared by the entire village.

They thought him as a _bakemono_, a monster but he wasn't but just wanted to belong but knew Suna wasn't where he belonged anymore as he wiped tears away from his eyes.

"I-I hve to leave here.

I know the village would be happier.

I'll find a place where people want me." he told himself.

He then left before his siblings or father woke up as he knew they would stop him and he knew they didn't want him to leave.

He then hoped things would be better...

* * *

"Naruto wake up!

You have to get to school." Iruka said.

A young six year old boy wiearing pyjamas and a sleeping cap woke up but rubbed sleep from his blue eyes as he sighed as he didn't like the Ninja Academy as the other kids didn't like him because of the Nine Tailed Fox inside of him.

He had been living in Konoha for the past six years since he was born but wondered where his parents were but Iruka sighed knowing the boy's father, Yondaime had supposedly saved Konoha by sealing the Nine Tailed Fox into him but he hoped Naruto would have a good life when he was older.

"Aww Iruka!

Do I have to?" he complained.

The Jonin knew that the other kids weren't nice to his adoptive son.

"Yes you do Naruto." he told him.

The spiky yellow haired boy sighed getting ready as Iruka was making breakfast and made him ramen which was his favourite food but he saw Naruto wearing a black shirt with the symbol of Konoha on it but he was excited smelling ramen.

"Alright it's ready!" he said excited.

Iruka chuckled at his adopted son but hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Gaara was nervous as he was wandering through the streets of Konoha but many shinobi were staring at the strange child but wondered where he'd came from but they could tell he wasn't from here as a Jonin approached but Gaara was nervous.

"Don't be afraid kid.

We just want to help you.

What's your name?" he asked.

"G-Gaara." he answered softly.

He then followed him to where the Ninja Academy was.

He brought him to where the kindergarten was.

Gaara was nervous as he wasn't good at being with other kids.

But he saw a boy with tellow spiked hair on a swing and wondered why some kids were throwing dirt clods at him...


	2. Curious About The New Kid in Konoha

_**A/N**_

**_Thanks to everybody who reviewed as I can't believe how many people reviewed for the first chapter but I hope people like and I'm going on with it._**

**_I hope you like._**

* * *

Gaara sighed as he saw the sensei stop the dirt clod fight and make the kids get cleaned up but the youngster was curious as he approached the boy on the swing as he heard him crying but he saw sadness and a hint of loneliness in his sky blue eyes but Naruto was curious seeing such a strange kid here.

"W-Who're you?

You're not like any kid in Konoha.

How come you're not making fun of me?

Or throwing dirt clods at my head?" he asked.

"B-Because I know how you feel." he said.

Naruto was curious but before he could ask, he saw Iruka but he needed to take Gaara with him but Naruto was worried.

Gaara wondered why the spiky yellow haired boy would be concerned about him but there was something about him that he couldn't place his finger on.

He hoped things would be okay.

"N-Naruto-kun?" a voice said.

The spiky blonde haired boy turned around seeing a little girl with lilac eyes and short blach hair wearing a lilac dress.

Her name was Hinata Hyugaa but for some reason to other kids, they found her strange as her parents weren't in Konoha but Kurenai was her caregiver like Iruka was Naruto's.

"Hai Hina?" he asked.

"I-I'm s-sorry about what Neji and the others did to you with those dirt clods.

They're just jerks.

I don't understand why they do it.

You're not different to me." she said.

Naruto's sky blue eyes went wide as nobody besides Iruka had shown him or said anything nice to him.

"Arigatou Hina." he replied.

"Hinata!" they heard somebody calling.

It was Kurenai.

She was taking Hinata home for lunch and would bring her back later for afternoon classes but she saw Hinata look at Naruto as he ran inside to get cleaned up.

* * *

Kurenai noticed how calm Hinata was as they were walking back to their home as she had became the child's caregiver after Hiashi had brought her here but had disowned the child because he thought she didn't have enough strength to be an ninja but apparently he thought her younger sister Hinabi did but those thoughts made Kurenai angry as she knew Hinata was shy and lacking in inner strength but she was working on it with her.

"Anything exciting happen this morning Hina?" she asked.

"Sakura and I were playing but..." the girl answered.

"But what Hina?" she asked.

"Neji and the other kids were throwing dirt clods at Naruto.

They were calling him b-bakemono.

What does that mean?

Why would they do it to him?" she asked.

"It means monster.

Some kids think they're better than others.

I guess they were trying to make him feel small inside.

But being mean to others isn't okay." she answered.

"I know.

But Naruto-kun's not a monster!" she replied.

Kurenai nodded in reply as they entered the house.

* * *

Iruka was nervous as he was made the caregiver of the strange boy that had entered Konoha but he had a feeling he was like Naruto from the look of the dark rings around his eyes as he'd heard rumors about a boy from Suna with the Two Tailed Tanaki in him and had a feeling Gaara was him but he would try to give him love like Naruto even though he had a demon in him as he took Gaara back to the kindergarten class as the children were playing outside but saw Naruto on the swing as usual.

He wanted Gaara to get to know Naruto but he was afraid that the blond haired male would be like the others

But he had a feeling that wouldn't happen as he felt the ball hit his foot as it made him nervous remembering that day when he'd tried to help some kids in Suna get their ball back but Naruto saw him shake.

"You okay?" he asked him.

Gaara nodded in reply as he he saw Kiba get the ball as Neji was with him.

"Who're you?" Kiba asked.

"G-Gaara." he answered.

Neji was staring at the dark rings around his eyes.

"Don't you sleep?" Neji asked.

"I can't.

When I sleep, bad things happen." he answered.

They then laughed as they threw the ball at him but a wall of sand protected Gaara making the ball bounce off as Hinata caught it.

"You're a freak Gaara, a bakemono." Neji said.

The red haired youngster was feeling bad as he watched them play but knew this would happen.

He had no idea somebody understood how he felt.

They then saw parents or older siblings pick up the other kids but Hinata knew that both Kurenai and Iruka were very busy meaning she and Naruto would be alone to play without the other kids bugging them along with the other kid as Gaara was stunned somebody wanted to play with him but he knew that once she found out about his demon, she wouldn't want to play with him but were happy playing with a ball.

But then later Kurenai showed up around near sunset but was taking Hinata home.

Naruto then saw Iruka show up but told Gaara to follow them...


	3. The First Night in Konoha

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and thanks to those who are reviewing and liking the story so far._**

* * *

Gaara was nervous as he was in Iruka's house as he didn't know any of them but was afraid that they would find out about his demon, the One Tailed Tanaki and not like him but Naruto was in his room playing and bouncing on his bed pretending to be the Fourth Holage and saving Konoha from the Nine Tailed Fox but Gaara was in awe as the hyper active boy was stunned seeing him there but knew he would be sharing his room with him but he didn't look too happy about it which surprised him as he knew Iruka was an nice person even if Konoha didn't like him but still was surprised.

_"I don't understand why this guy isn't happy being here as Iruka rocks even though people aren't that nice._

_Maybe I can get to know him."_ Naruto thought.

Gaara was stunned seeing toys everywhere and smiled seeing that Iruka cared about him.

"How old are you?" Gaara heard him ask.

"Six and a half." he answered.

"Wow that's cool.

Where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"Suna.

I ean away because people don't like me.

They call me a monster and don't want to play with me but my father sometimes ignore me.

I just want a friend." he admitted.

Naruto's blue eyes went wide as he heard that.

"We're the same Gaara.

That's kind of cool." he said.

Gaara was stuned as nobody had called him cool before but he was warming to this slowly and hoped his father wouldn't find him.

"You guys hungry in there?" Iruka called.

"Hai!" Naruto replied excited.

Iruka chuckled at this.

He then remembered his adopted son was a bottomless pit a lot.

But Gaara wondered why Naruto was so happy about eating.

But he saw Naruto wearing a hat like the Third Hokage.

"I'm gonna be the next Hokage when I grow up.

That way the village will like me." he told Gaara.

Gaara was in awe hearing this but hoped things would be okay.

They then heard Iruka call them for dinner.

"Alright ramen time!" Naruto said running.

Gaara then walked after him but sat down at the table and was eating but hoped things would be okay.

He liked ramen.

"Where is Suna Gaara?" Iruka asked him.

"Very far away." he answered.

Naruto understood as he hoped that his friend would be okay.

But after dinner, it was time to get ready for bed as Naruto was getting ready for bed but Gaara was afraid to sleep as he didn't want the demon inside him to destroy Konoha.

Naruto then got into pyjamas.

He saw Gaara in pyjamas.

But he was getting into bed but wondered why he wasn't feeling tired.

"It's hard to explain Naruto." he answered.

The blond haired boy fell asleep at once but Gaara was playing quietly.

He could tell Naruto in the morning or when he felt like it...


	4. Explaining About His Demon

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews.**

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning and found Gaara still up and was confused as he wondered why his friend didn't sleep but the spiky red haired youngster sighed as he knew that he needed to tell him before any of the adults found out.

"Naruto?

There's something I need to tell you.

I have a demon inside of me." he said.

Gaara thought he was going to be angry with him but he wasn't to Gaara's surprise.

"That's so cool Gaara!" he said.

Gaara was stunned hearing that as nobody thought he was cool in the past six years of his life because of his demon before.

"It's name is the One Tailed Tanaki.

It wants me to hurt those I care about but I don't want to.

I don't sleep because my demon would come out and destroy the village." he told him.

Naruto was quiet.

"You should tell Iruka about this." he said.

"I have a feeling he already knows.

You can't tell anybody about this Naruto." he said.

"Don't worry Gaara.

It'll be a secret." he said going to get breakfast after getting dressed.

* * *

But in Suna, the Kazekage wasn't happy that Gaara had somehow left and needed him back but his two other children Kankuro and Temari knew it was because their father was afraid that Gaara would hurt another village as his demon was uncontrollable but Kankuro was nine while Temari was eleven but they were playing with a group of other kids who were happy Gaara was gone.

"Yeah he's gone but he could have destroyed another village by now but our Dad doesn't really care about anything." Kankuro said.

He hadn't forgiven Gaara because their mother died having Gaara and it made him angry sometimes but that was okay as he always had Crow to turn to when he was sad as Temari;s fan dancing kept her calm when upset.

"Tou know Father cares." he heard Temari say.

Kankuro didn't reply as he kept playing...

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, Naruto and Gaara were playing by themselves but Naruto saw him looking at the swing and had a feeling he'd never been on a swing before but he could push him and knew he would love it.

"It's not hard Gaara at all.

Besides I can push you." he said.

"O-Okay Naruto." he said getting on the swing.

Naruto then started pushing him but he liked it as it was like flying.

But without wings as a small smile crossed his face.

Naruto and him were having fun but saw Hinata being teased by Ino which made Naruto angry as he overheard Iruka and Kurenai talking and she'd told him about how Hinata came into her care but Gaara saw anger in Naruto's eyes as they became slits and small fangs were in his mouth.

"_He has a demon too._" he thought.

Ino was scared as she saw the spiky blond haired boy like this.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Leave Hinata alone!" he growled as Ino ran away.

Hinata hugged him but he then slashed at her hand as it made a cut as Hinata was scared.

But then Naruto was brought back to normal seeing Hinata was mildly hurt.

"Hina wait!" he said seeing her go inside.

Gaara felt bad for him knowing he hadn't meant to hurt her even if it was a scratch.

He hoped things would be okay as he saw the sensei but saw Neji.

He looked mad as Naruto ran but Gaara then helped him out.

He sighed seeing it was lunch time but hoped things were alright.


	5. Helping Gaara Calm Down

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody for reviewing.**

* * *

Naruto noticed that the other kids were giving him cold looks and whispering as they were in the classroom but he understood knowing they'd seen him lose control and get angry but he'd been trying to help Hinata as Ino had been bothering her but he saw Hinata approach him but she hugged him.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun for helping me." she said.

He was stunned hearing this as he thought she was angry at him but it didn't look that way to him but Gaara smiled a little at this.

"I-I thought you were mad at me for hurting you." he said.

"I'm not Naruto/

Iruka-sensei told me your secret.

It must be scary having a demon inside of you.

Don't let Neji or the others push you around." she said.

Naruto then saw Neji was angry as he was nervous but lunged at him but then was hit by a wall of sand as Gaara was clutching his head in pain as Naruto was worried.

"N-No..." Gaara said to himself.

"Gaara you okay?" he assked.

Gaara wasn't answering as the One Tailed Tanuki was getting stronger as Naruto saw him leave the room but Naruto was worried as he followed but saw a tail from Gaara's behind hearing him yawn but he understood why he was scared.

"_His demon's taking over him._

_I know I should get help but he's my friend._

_Maybe I can use my demon to help."_ he thought.

He was getting angry as he felt himself get stronger than before and had no idea the Nine Tailed Fox was making him stronger but Gaara was angry.

"Let me help you!" Naruto said.

"I don't want your help!" he yelled.

Naruto then began fighting as he was nervous but had to do something as he couldn't let Gaara's demon hurt Konoha or people he cared about but Iruka and the other senseis were in awe at the two powerful youngsters fighting it out but then Naruto had an idea as he knew that Gaara was asleep and head butted him which made the youngster wake up but he managed to calm down along with Naruto.

He smiled as he helped Gaara up but the red haired youngster was confused as he thought Naruto was mad at him but it didn't look that way.

"Why would I be mad?

You're my friend.

I would help you anytime.

Even if your demon made you stronger.

Let's go get cleaned up okay?" he said.

He then followed him to the Academy but Iruka smiled at Naruto's courage as he knew that his adopted son was very powerful and cared about others.

He hoped this would go on when he was older.

* * *

Naruto was playing with toys in his and Gaara's room later but he was feeling a little sad as he knew the other kids beside Hinata who had been annoying him but Gaara felt bad as he'd nearly hurt his only friend but Naruto was stunned hearing that.

"Did your demon hurt other people you care about?" Naruto asked.

Gaara then had tears in his emerald eyes at that question.

"Hai.

My mother died after giving birth to me and I lost my uncle Yashumaru.

That's why I ran away from home to escape.

To have an normal life for once." he said.

He then felt Naruto hug him around the neck as he couldn't hug his body knowing the sand protected Gaara but the red haired youngster smiled a little at this.

"A-Arigatou Naruto." he said as they kept on playing.


	6. Never Going Back

**A/N**

**Here's more and Gaara's father is searching for him as he needs him there in Suna so he can train him to help protect Suna but I don't think Gaara's going to leave Konoha that easily huh?**

**Especially since he has people that care about him like Naruto.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

But in Suna, the Kazekage who was Gaara, Kankurro and Temari's father saw Jonin return from searching for Gaara but their search was fruitless as they didn't know where the boy was but hoped that he wasn't causing trouble where ever he was but the Jonin were sure he was as they knew how powerful the Kazekage's young son could be especially with the One-Tailed Tanuki inside him but the Kazekage frowned hearing this.

"Hai he may be destructive but he is still my son.

You know he is the reason Suna has stayed safe for a while.

Without him, we'll be open to attack." he said.

"Hai sir.

But we didn't find him." they said.

"I know.

But I'll send a tracler ninja.

He'll find and bring Gaara home no matter what." he answered.

They then left knowing they couldn't question him as he was the Kazekage and kept Suna a happy and safe place but because of Gaara's demon taking care of enemy ninjas, it had been more safe.

He couldn't risk the village being destroyed.

"_I will bring you home Gaara, whether you want or not."_ he thought.

* * *

Gaara was playing Tag as he and Naruto were having a play date at Hinata's but Kurenai smiled as she and Iruka were sitting and drinking tea while talking but she knew her little Hina-chan had a crush on Naruto as she was the only kid in their class that cared about him despite the fact the Nine-Tailed Fox was in him but she smiled as Iruka knew that things would be okay.

"So Gaara has a demon in him too?

I see it makes Naruto feel better.

Knowing what the others think of him." she said.

Iruka nodded in reply.

"Hai Kurenai he does.

According to the Third Hokage, he has the One-Tailed Tanuki in him.

It makes him not sleep because it can destroy the village and also protects him from harm but I think Naruto is helping him as they've became good friends since Gaara first came to Konoha but I know that this is a good thing." he said.

Kurenai nodded in reply as she saw the sun was beginning to set and she had to get Hinata ready for bed as she had school in the morning but Naruto was bummed as Gaara followed Iruka as they were going home but hoped that he could stay here as he kind of felt like he belonged here.

Naruto agreed going to the bathroom


	7. Protecting Them

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night, Gaara heard footsteps as Naruto was already asleep but saw it was a tracker ninja from Suna as he had a feeling he was here for him as the ninja smiled seeing the red haired youngster.

"I was ordered by your father to bring you home.

You don't look harmless like the others say." he said.

"I'm not going back to Suna.

I like it here in Konoha.

I don't feel like a bakemono here." he said.

"Too bad." he answered.

He lunged at Gaara but sand washed around him protecting him making the tracker ninja nervous as Iruka entered the room as he wondered what the tracker ninja was doing here but he needed to get out of here as the tracker ninja left but Gaara was nervous as he knew that his father wanted him back but he didn't want to as Iruka went back to bed but Gaara was sitting on his bed quietly as he was thinking.

He hated it back home because everybody there hated him and treated him differently because of the demon inside of him but here in Konoha, people liked him and cared about him but didn't fear him.

He then made up his mind about staying here as he liked it but decided to forget about his father and Suna but a smile crossed his face at that because he wanted to be loved like his kanjimeant but remembered that his uncle had told him to love and care only for himself but he was beginning to think he was wrong but wasn't sure.

He then went to the bathroom but hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto wondered why Gaara was so quiet and why Iruka was hurt but Gaara didn't want to scare him as he was his only friend but he had to tell him in case the tracker ninja came back again but he hoped Naruto wouldn't be freaked out.

"A tracker ninja came in the middle of the night into our room.

He wanted me to return to Suna which is my home.

But I don't want to go home." he answered.

Naruto was in awe hearing this as he knew how powerful a tracker ninja was as Gaara sighed at his friend but hoped things would be okay as he couldn't bear to see somebody precious to him hurt like his uncle as the pain of that night was fresh in his heart but Naruto saw a tear fall from his eye.

"You okay?" Gaara heard him ask.

"Yeah I'm fine Naruto.

Let's go play." he said.

The spiky blond haired boy understood as they went to play ball...


	8. Being There

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a long while but I felt like updating.**

**Gaara's father has sent Gaara's siblings to bring him home but know that he mighn't want to go home.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Gaara's father was angry that his ninjas had failed to bring his youngest son home but knew that Gaara could get very upset and then attack using his demon and he couldn't let that happen but then had an idea seeing Kankurro and Temari knowing Gaara sometimes listened to Kankurro but called them inside.

"What's going on?" Kankurro asked him.

"I need you and your sister's help to bring your brother home as the other ninja failed to bring him home from Konoha.

I know you can do it." he told them.

Kankurro saw Temari sigh as like the others of Suna, they were afraid of their own little brother.

He sighed as he and Temari left Suna.

They then left Suna.

* * *

Gaara laughed as Naruto was pushing him on the swing as the wind was running through his spiked red hair as he loved swinging but didn't see Sasuke and Neji approach as Hinata was nervous knowing that Naruto would accidentally use the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra in self defence but Gaara wondered why the two boys were throwing dirt clods at them but sand swirled around him protecting him but he was mad seeing them hit Naruto with them as he used his chakra to scare them as Hinata was watching along with the other kids in their class.

"W-What're you doing Gaara-kun?" she asked scared.

Gaara was pretty steamed but seeing Iruka run our made him stop as Sasuke and Neji were scared but Naruto watched as Gaara went inside with their sensei but was mad as Gaara was getting in trouble and it wasn't his fault but the other kids were nervous and calling him names but Hinata could see the tears in his blue eyes as he ran inside the Academy building.

Hinata was mad at the other kids for being mean to Naruto and went inside after him but found him sitting near his locker as she saw tears fall but knew they'd hurt his feelings.

"Naruto-kun it's okay.

You shouldn't listen to them.

They're just jerks.

Besides Gaara and I like you." she said.

Naruto smiled a little at it.

"Thanks Hinata." he said.

She smiled at this.

Gaara was watching them together.

He smiled a little.

He hoped that Naruto was okay.

He then heard footsteps as he turned around gasping seeing his two older siblings there as he was nervous and didn't want to go back to Suna while here in Konoha, he had friends and wouldn't go back.

"Just come quietly Gaara.

We don't want to hurt you." Kankurro said.

Gaara laughed a little.

"I won't go back!" he yelled.

Temari was nervous as Kankurro was going to unleash Crow but knew Gaara would make light work of him but saw Iruka show up but Naruto and Hinata were with him.

"Gaara-kun you okay?

Who're those guys?" Naruto asked.

Kankurro laughed at him.

"We're his siblings.

We came to bring him back to Suna." he answered..

Iruka sighed as they left.

They saw Gaara was quiet.

But he was glad that his siblings were gone.

Naruto understood that he didn't want to talk about it.


End file.
